


Interrogation With The Winchesters.

by Houndsof221b



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndsof221b/pseuds/Houndsof221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Winchesters hear about mysterious animal killings in a small town called Beacon Hills, they have to go there to see what goes bump in the night.<br/>Weirdly enough there is this kid that always seems to be the first one at the crime scene. </p><p>“He was at the last crime scene too. And the one before that.” Sam then tells Dean.<br/>“So? Maybe he's just interested in his father's work?” Dean tries to shrug it off.<br/>“No, Dean. He was there before his father even arrived. He was there before we arrived.” Sam explained further and Dean seemed to understand now.<br/>“Then let's have a talk with our little mystery kid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation With The Winchesters.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this tumblr post.  
> http://whovvian.tumblr.com/post/63162649253/can-i-shoot-him-not-in-the-interrogation
> 
> btw that's my blog [whovvian], so if you want you can follow me there!

„You see that kid over there?“ Sam says and nods in the direction where the police Sheriff is talking to a boy, he was around the age of 16.  
“Yeah, I asked one of the people standing around the last crime scene, it's his son.” His brother Dean answered. 

They were standing at a crime scene, another one of these animal attacks occurred and even though the police knew that those were not animal attacks, they had no clue who the killer was. They just claimed the murders to be animal killings so the town does not freak out completely. Yet the Winchesters already had an idea who could've killed all those people. 

“He was at the last crime scene too. And the one before that.” Sam then tells Dean.  
“So? Maybe he's just interested in his father's work?” Dean tries to shrug it off.  
“No, Dean. He was there before his father even arrived. He was there before we arrived.” Sam explained further and Dean seemed to understand now.  
“Then let's have a talk with our little mystery kid.” 

“Excuse me Sheriff, FBI.” The brothers held out their badges in unison and after father and son both took a look on them, they put them back on the inside pockets of their suits.  
“I'm Agent Jones, this is Agent Johnson.” Dean says, introducing themselves.  
“Sheriff Stilinski.” The Sheriff says and holds his hands out and shakes both of their hands.  
“We'd like to talk to your son for a second.”  
The father gives his son a look that clearly said something like “in what trouble did you get yourself again?” and his son only raised his hands in defense.  
“Why do you want to talk to Stiles?” So Stiles was his son's name.  
“It seems your son has been on all three of the crime scenes before the police even arrived. We just want to see if there is anything we missed.” Dean said to the Sheriff and it sounded like a logical excuse.  
“So we would like to take him to the local police station to talk to him. There are too many people around here.” Sam then added and pointed at all the gawping people standing around the crime scene.  
“If you'd like to drive your son down yourself, we don't want to make a scene and get him into unnecessary trouble.” Dean couldn't help but smirk at the 'crime scene/scene' pun he just made.  
Sheriff Stilinksi sighed and gave his son one last look before saying: “Fine, we'll be down at the station in a few minutes.”  
Dean and Sam nodded and then turned around. The Sheriff and his son were discussing about if it really was why they wanted to talk to Stiles.

The brothers got into their car, a '67 Chevy Impala.  
Closing his door Dean said: “That boy will spill all of his secrets in a matter of seconds, I can tell.”  
With a puzzled look on his face, Sam looked at him and before he could even ask, Dean said: “The buzzcut, Sam. Only douches have buzzcuts.”  
With that Dean shakes his head and started the engine of his car and then drove off. 

At the police station they parked the car and waited a little until Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles arrived, too. Then they got out and the Sheriff led them to one of the interrogation rooms.  
Even though Sheriff Stilinski knew, that it was actually forbidden interrogating teenagers without a legal guardian, he didn't think much of it and left them alone.  
Stiles pulled out on of the chairs and sat down, he slid down so he only nearly sat on the edge and sat there with wide spread legs, elbows resting on the arm rests of the chair and his hands folded in front of him. He was looking up at the brothers who just stood there now, looking down at him.  
Sam cleared his throat and then started with asking: “Why don't you start by telling us why you are always the first one on a crime scene?”  
“I'm psychic, you know. I always get these dreams and then-” Stiles answered with his usual level of sarcasm, but he got cut off by Dean: “We're serious kiddo. For some reason you are always the one calling the police. So what were you doing there?”  
“Counter question, what are you doing here?” Stiles said, not answering the Feds question, raising his eyebrows at them.  
Dean was about to open his mouth to answer but now Stiles was the one who cut him off: “Because we already have an FBI team here and they are not Big Bird and Ken Doll. I don't know why my dad didn't get suspicious about that and the fact that your badges are fake.” Stiles just blurted out, not thinking about what could happen once he told them that he knew that they were no real FBI Agents. They were literally nearly twice Stiles' size and could knock him out – or even kill him – in a matter of seconds. After all Stiles knew nothing about those two men.  
Dean and Sam exchanged looks, knowing that they were beaten and they should better come clear before he tells anyone what he knows.  
“Alright, so why don't you tell us what you are?” Dean then finally said.  
Stiles sat up and put his hands on his table and looked right at Dean.  
“Let me think... Abominable snowman?”  
“Would you just give us a straight answer?” Dean got tired of Stiles by now.  
“Oh I am giving you straight answers. Straight as a rainbow slinky.” Stiles answered, equally tired of the fake Agent.  
When Dean sighed, Sam leaned over to him and whispered: “The buzzcut, huh?” Then Sam chuckled slightly, enjoying himself way too much.  
“Let's leave the sarcasm aside for a second. Are you in their pack or not?” Dean asked now, leaning over the table.  
“I'm not.” Stiles said.  
“So there is a pack!” Sam then stated, smiling because they got at least some information out of the boy.  
Stiles is silently cursing himself for even answering them.  
“But how much do you know? So you know there is a pack? But do you even know of what?” Stiles asked further.  
“Werewolves. Not the kind we encountered in other states, but we're positive they're werewolves.” Sam explained.  
“And what do you want to do? Kill them? Because let me tell you, we already have werewolf hunters in this town we don't need another two that are tall like trees.” Stiles was now visibly pissed off.  
“If you have hunters in town, how comes the pack is still alive?” Sam only asked, ignoring the 'tall like trees' part.  
“Because we have a deal. The hunters don't kill the werewolves, if the werewolves don't kill innocent people.”  
“So... Who killed all those people the past few days?” Dean was confused.  
“It's called a kanima.”, Stiles looked at the question marks on their faces, “you have no idea what that is, do you?” Stiles smiled.


End file.
